Matal Mogamett
Matal Mogamett (マタル・モガメット, Mataru.Mogametto) był rektorem Akademii Magnostadt i liderem Magnostadt. Wydawało się, że miał bardzo ważną rolę w polityce swojego kraju. Wygląd Mogamett jest średniego wzrostu starcem z długimi białymi włosami i fioletowymi oczami. Ma zmarszczki, plamy wątrobowe, obfite wąsy splecione w warkocze i dużą brodę. Nosi duży, czarny kapelusz czarodzieja z metalowym pierścieniem u podstawy i czarną szatę. Zawsze ma przy sobie różdżkę z winoroślą. W czasach swojej młodości, 70 lat temu, miał fioletowe włosy do ramion i piegi na całym nosie. Jego różdżka przypominała zwykłego kija, a odziany był w szaro-brązową szatę. Osobowość thumb|leftMogamett bardzo kocha studentów akademii i głęboko się o nich troszczy, lecz szybko wpada wściekłość, jak wtedy gdy Kouha Ren zaproponował mu kapitulację lub zniszczenie przez Imperium Kou, Matal stał się bardzo gwałtowny. Podczas kiedy Mogamett jest miły i życzliwy dla magów, pokazuje swoją ciemną stronę w stosunku do nie-magów (Goi), którzy są dla niego niczym więcej jak zwierzętami, gorszymi od magów. Jego stosunek do Goi nie jest do końca uzasadniony, jednak jak on sam twierdzi Goi szukają siły podczas gdy magowie wiedzy, więc traktuje Goi w 5 poziomie jak zwierzęta, a nawet kopnął dziecko, które dotknęło jego szaty po czym przegonił go niczym zwierzę. Historia thumb|left|Młody Mogamett70 lat temu, Mogamett mieszkał z innymi Magami, a nawet miał córkę. Pracował dla rodziny królewskiej wraz z innymi magami. Udało mu się również zdobyć tytuły szlacheckie dla magów przyznane od króla. Powtarzał córce, że magowie mieli powód by narodzić się na świecie. Jakiś czas później, magowie byli obwiniani za rozprzestrzeniającą się falą epidemii. On i jego uczniowie stracili swój status i uchronili się w małej szkole, żyjąc w biedzie i prowadząc badania nad magią. 30 lat później, Mogamett stracił córkę w wojnie przeciwko Imperium Partevia. Zaczynał się zastanawiać czy ich zadaniem była pomoc Goi. Potem uświadamiał sobie, że Goi są niczym innym niż zwierzętami i postanowił zbudować kraj dla magów. Mogamett rozpoczyna bunt w Magnostadt przeciwko Królestwie Musta'sim. Jakiś czas później Mogamett zabrał Yamuraihę jako ucznia i stał się dla niej zastępczym ojcem. Gdy Sinbad się urodził, Mogamett, Yunan, Scheherazade i Gyokuen Ren wyczuli silne rezonowanie Rukh. Umiejętności Matal był rektorem Akademii Magnostadt i był uznawany na potężnego maga. Specjalizował się we wszystkich ośmiu typach magii, ale lepszy był w obronie, leczeniu i chronieniu niż w ataku. Różdżka Różdżka Mogametta to wysoki kij. Posiada spiralę na górze, która jest otoczona winoroślą z cierniami. Magia Białe i Czarne Rukh Borg To dowód na bycie magiem. Jest zdolnością obronną. Blokuje ataki ze złymi intencjami oraz wszystkie ataki fizyczne i zaklęcia do pewnego stopnia. Jego siła zależy jednak od osoby. Magia Jasnowidzenia Mogamett jest wstanie korzystać z Magii Jasnowidzenia i przekształcać w obraz swoje wspomnienia z Rukh we krwi. Magia Wody Matal pokazał, że potrafi użyć Magii Wody, aby wywołać deszcz, co zostało ukazane w retrospekcjach 70 lat temu. Relacje Sana Sana była córką Mogametta, która zmarła na wojnie przeciwko Imperium Parthevia. Yamuraiha Mogamett był jej ojcem zastępczym. Yamuraiha często prosiła go, aby czytał jej książki, kiedy była dzieckiem. Wciąż dba o nią i pragnie by była szczęśliwa. Ciekawostki * Jego specjalnością jest magia obronna. * Jego hobby to badania nad magią. * Jego ulubioną potrawą jest herbata, a nie lubi alkoholu. * Jego ulubionym typem ludzi są magowie, a nie lubi Goi. * Jego ulubionym sposobem na spędzanie wolnych dni jest poszerzanie swojej wiedzy i uszczęśliwianie magów. * Martwi się o najazd inwazji z innych krajów. * Jego słabością jest bycie z Goi. * Powiedział Aladynowi, że jeśli miałby wnuka, zastanawiałby się czy byłby taki jak on. * Jest podobny do dyrektora Ambrożego z gry Wizard 101. Oboje byli miłymi i opiekuńczymi staruszkami, którzy kochali wszystkich czarowników, ale w przeciwieństwie do Ambożego, Mogamett nienawidzi zwykłych ludzi. Kategoria:Characters Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Czarodziej Kategoria:Magnoshutatt Kategoria:Akademia Magnoshutatt